ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dominij004
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Batman (2015) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hi, i heard about your work on your own Batman series, but, are you turning Zatanna into a bad guy? Larry1996 16:27, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Black Mask is the great pick for a bad guy, he'll do, and i accept your apology Larry1996 23:35, June 24, 2012 (UTC) you're welcome Larry1996 10:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dominij, really enjoying ur The Batman film series and wondered if u where going to make another sequel and or do The Justice League and thought that the in development projects are really good ideas too especially beyond and GCPD. TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey im really happy to hear that ur gonna write those and yes there is a JL movie in the works and this statement was released after The Avengers came out: In June 2012, Will Beall was hired to write the screenplay for an upcoming Justice League film, in which Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman will be the main characters.There is currently no one signed on to direct the film nor is there any set release date, though there is consideration for release in the summer of 2014. as well as this i heard that writers have been hired for a WW movie and a bit of the subject i read that Man of Steel will be the first in the DC movie universe with the Batman reboot apparently titled The Batman like urs is gonna follow with Riddler and Man-Bat as villains and WW and Flash after and then they r gonna think what to do with GL whether to do sequel or reboot and then a JL film. :) TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:08, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Same here, do u believe that Batman's gonna die in dark knight rises, i dont and i think that Gotham will just accept him as their hero again and the legend will continue but i read that a lot of plp think he will die and also go on www.collider.com and there is a 13mins featurette about dark knight rises and its pretty funny what the actor that plays Bane (Tom Hardy says about when he saw Christian Bale in the suit for the first time :) also do u know a lot about Batman or at least the films?? TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 16:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC) JL Trilogy Can i help with the trilogys i will be online every day just let me know if you want me or notNightwingupcoming (talk) 00:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) why dont you do riddler for worlds greatest detective just a thoughtNightwingupcoming (talk) 18:04, April 14, 2013 (UTC)